Unravel
by Chiuhaen
Summary: Her story began when she never woke up, but it was the sacrifice that she had to make that changed the course of his life, just as his story ended when she let go of his hand; though if he could turn back time, he wouldn't ask for anything different to happen, even if it meant that she wouldn't be able to return and stand by his side anymore. Warning(s): SO MUCH ANGST
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed thinking about it! Now onward, to Sinbad's story, with an exciting twist in it!

 **Warning(s):** Prologue

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi and I'm sure everyone knows that lol...

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

She smiled.

She was the calamity that smiled a smile so calm and bright that it shook the world beneath it.

He cried.

They all cried for their words would never be able to reach far enough in order to convince her to come back to them.

Sinbad was broken and it was all her fault for leaving, _"You don't belong here."_ He finds himself dreaming the same dream every single night after she had disappeared from his world, and every single night he regretted leaving her with those very words rolling off his lips, the very words that would haunt him for the entirety of his life.

 _"I trusted you."_ Trust was a sensitive word to his ears but he threw it around so carelessly, and no matter how greatly he desired, he would never be able to take those words back now.

But as much as he wished, Sinbad never truly wanted to change anything.

It was her fault as much as it was his and he didn't want to change the past because he was greedy, because he was so scared that if he could bring her back things would never be the same again. He was terrified of the thought that if he were able to bring her back into his life, he would be one step behind from achieving what he truly desired.

 _"I'm curious about something Uncle Sinbad,"_ A voice, Aladdin's voice, had asked him one day, _"if you could change anything, anything in the world by which you desire, whether in the past, the present, or even in the far future, what would you change?"_ The little Magi asked him, Sinbad felt like laughing but he could feel the bitterness that continued to dwell deep down in his being.

Sinbad pondered at that thought before finalizing his answer, his words true to the feelings in his heart, _"If I could change anything, anything at all, I would want a world without Minerva in my life, a world free from all my memories of her."_ They were harsh, like a blade piercing through your body, but maybe that was what gave him a reason to continue.

He couldn't save her even if he wanted to so badly from the bottom of his heart.

Though truthfully he wouldn't do it even if he had the means to.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a while and I bet everyone's thinking something along the lines of, "Why is this dumb girl writing new fanfics when she hasn't even finished her old ones?!" lol... I don't have any excuses aside from, I lost my muse so I'm just going to rewrite my KHR stories. Don't worry though, they're not being abandoned, I just really REALLY wanted to get this stupid plot bunny out of my head before I explode or something lol, see ya in the next chapter!


	2. Unravel: The Calamity

**A/N:** How exciting! It's the first chapter, and I'm sure all of you are rolling your eyes at me, because a reincarnation fic? Seriously?! Yes, seriously, I mean why not lol anyways I hope you enjoy!

 **Warning(s):** Reincarnation, Implied Character Death, Time Skips

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi or Adventures of Sinbad.

* * *

 **Unravel: The Calamity**

* * *

Irene Jackson isn't crazy, and she knows this for a fact but she couldn't help but wonder if the heat was finally getting to her head as of late. (Or maybe it just the sandwiches she'd been eating during lunch, they did seem awful suspicious.) She sighed for the umpteenth time already in the time span of about the two hours she spent in class.

 _She can change him._

It was this voice, this weird voice that constantly spoke in a peculiar tongue that apparently was familiar to Irene's ears, though she swears that she had never even heard this language before let alone actually know it, she looked around her class room for a something, a sign or anything that could prove that she wasn't going insane. But much to her disappointment no one was phased by the sound, only her for some reason. It was always only her. There was also the possibility that she was the only one that could hear it but that just made everything worse, Irene sighed.

 _This girl can change him for the better. She's our only hope._

It spoke again, Irene felt her face contort to a bitter frown, change? Change who? Why am I the only one that can hear you? She wanted to ask aloud but that would draw unnecessary attention. Instead she held back her tongue and ended up resting her aching head on the table in front of her.

"-rene, Irene!" Irene snapped back into reality. She groggily looked up whilst smiling a sickeningly sweet smile at the person who had called her name and interrupted her resting time. Irene tucked away her irritation and hummed in response, "I've been calling your name for like five minutes now, what's up with you?"

Irene sighed again, how many times has it been already? "I'm tired." Yawning, Irene stood up and stretched her arms, her body suddenly felt weaker and she was even more tired than usual. She let out an airy, breathless laugh before closing her eyes to the temptation of sleep that caught her in its web. Before she knew it, Irene Jackson did not wake up again for a while.

* * *

Instead of falling into a void of darkness, Irene was greeted by a light, a light so bright she swore she could have gone blind if she continued to stare at it. But it wasn't exactly a light that she saw now that she looked closer. Irene nearly laughed, she could hear the fluttering, see the twinkles that softly floated around her, and she watched with a sense of awe as the butterflies, or birds if you looked hard enough, that surrounded her danced so freely. How nice it must be, she thought, to dance free.

"You think it's beautiful," A voice asked, although it was more like a statement, the voice had relayed her thoughts out loud.

"Where am I?" She questioned in hopes that someone would finally answer her. "I'm pretty sure I fainted, so where am I?" The voice laughed a hearty and carefree laugh.

"You're very perceptive Irene," Irene noted that the voice was still talking in that foreign dialect, but either way, protest or not, she still understood so it was okay, "We need your help," Irene didn't reply, "I am Solomon and we need your help to save a boy named Sinbad." These names were alien to her ears, however she vaguely remembers something about the amazing stories of Sinbad, from an old Arabian fairytale book she had once borrowed from the daycare's library. "Will you help us?" Anything to get away from that place, Irene hastily replied in her thoughts. She stayed silent but for some odd reason she felt that the owner of the voice was smiling at her mental response, "When you finish your mission, the Rukh will send you back." But I don't want to go back there, she wanted to say, but she refrained from it.

Smiling, Irene nodded obediently and thoughtlessly followed the butterflies, the Rukh, she noted. In some unspoken message between Solomon and herself, Irene understood that the Rukh would be the ones to guide her through this mission of hers. Anything to get away from that place, she sighed to herself again before letting the light surround her once more.

* * *

Irene woke again in a cold sweat, her serene dream was interrupted by cries of a newborn baby; she found it absolutely hilarious to some sense that she had been able to recognize the sounds so quickly, it felt so familiar yet seemed so distant at the same time.

Her thoughts of the past were interrupted as a tall man with the most bizarre violet hair and beautiful golden eyes picked per up with a loving smile plastered on his face. "Minerva you're finally awake! Let's go meet your younger brother." The man had spoken to her in a different language but somehow she still understood him, oddly enough he was as clear as a whistle to her.

"Okay." She replied, but it wasn't with the English that she grew to love and embrace, instead her dialect was the same as the man's.

On the way to wherever they were going, Irene had managed to peek at her reflection in one of the shiny vases that they had passed, she was a child again. Not the same child she remembered herself to be, with those dull brown eyes and choppy, blonde hair, instead this time she was a child with long, lilac hair and golden orbs that shone brightly like the Rukh itself. Irene couldn't help but gasp a little.

Irene had always considered herself a person that was constantly able to keep an open mind about their situations and this was one of the times that she would be able to pride herself in that fact. She was a child again and her baby brother had just been gifted into this odd world. "Minerva you're awake, come here, this is Sinbad," an absolutely gorgeous woman, whom Irene assumed was her mother, told her and the man, her father. "…your brother." Irene caught on quickly that her name in this world was Minerva, after the Roman goddess of wisdom, or something relatively close to that, Irene mentally grinned and silently thanked her years' worth of world mythology knowledge.

Ire-no Minerva, because she was going to have to get used to this name no matter what she could even attempt to do about it, nodded and hopped down from her father's arms, she advanced towards the child who shared the same uncanny violet hair and golden eyes as she and their father did.

Moments into greeting Sinbad, an explosion was heard from the room followed by screams of a volcano eruption. Everything had happened so quickly that the world seemed to be moving like a blur past Minerva, she nearly panicked but it was what had occurred after the explosion, that Minerva finally understood why she had to save Sinbad. The newborn baby, no, her little brother had managed to guide them to safety with confidence in his golden eyes, he was special and everyone could see it clearly that night.

"It's a miracle!" Her father had exclaimed as tears were welling in his golden eyes, "First, my daughter wakes up from her eternal sleep and next my son saves all of us!" Their mother seemed to happily agree with the man.

Minerva shamefully dropped her head when realization finally hit her under the meaning of her father's words, she had taken this little girl's life, stole the happy family she could have had, and destroyed the chances of the real Minerva ever having the experiences of genuine love. Her existence had ruined everything and she was so ashamed. "Dear girl," Solomon's voice spoke in her head again and Minerva wanted to scream and shout for him to return this little girl's life but her voice did not make it out of her mouth instead she cried. She silently sobbed until Solomon's voice spoke to her again in her dreams, "Irene, I want you to meet Minerva."

Irene's eyes widened, she was a teenager again staring face to face with the little child whom she had stolen from, "Hello Miss Irene!" The little girl chirped and Irene felt her throat catch fire. "I don't mind you taking my life Miss Irene! I was really, really sick, and Mister Solomon told me that I wouldn't have been able to make it if I stayed any longer so I let you take my life!" The innocence of Minerva had brightly radiated off her as she spoke, Irene went speechless. "But I just have one request for you Miss Irene!" Tears began gathering in Irene's eyes, "Please keep mama and papa happy, oh and watch over little Sinbad too!" As the warm tears began falling towards gravity, Irene fruitfully nodded and pulled Minerva into her arms. The little girl that was once Minerva disappeared and joined the light of the Rukh. Irene found herself smiling as she accepted her role in this new world.

* * *

Days passed by like a daydream and Minerva was proud, much to Esla and Badr's (their parents) dismay, to be able to say that Sinbad's first word was her own name, Min, which was what everyone got adjusted to calling her instead of Minerva, because it was too long they said. Sinbad had just turned one and she herself had recently turned 4 (She only found this out when Badr had barged into her and Sinbad's shared room one morning and drunkenly shouted that he was thankful for his precious Minerva's fourth year of being in this world, everyone had a ball that day.)

Today was also the day that marked her first year into this world and she couldn't have asked for more. She loved it here, though in all honestly, it took her much longer than she would have expected to adapt to this new life, with that being said she did manage to adjust accordingly to a world with no electricity and all the other innovative things that her other life had at its fingertips. Setting that aside, Minerva absolutely loved having caring parents and an amazing younger sibling, that was truly what made up for everything else she had lost.

Sinbad was one and Minerva dreamt of the Rukh again. Or at least she could have sworn it was a dream, but it really wasn't. Seeing her baby brother surrounded by those enchanting, pure white butterflies was new, but it was pretty nonetheless. It looked like Sinbad enjoyed the lights around him and Minerva felt even more at home just watching him. There was a new sense of warmth that nestled itself in her heart.

"Irene," Minerva froze as a wave of nostalgia hit her, it's been a year since anyone had called her that, "Irene, you've done an absolutely wonderful job so far but the story has yet to begin," Minerva gulped at Solomon's words, "are you prepared for it? Irene, are you prepared to sacrifice everything for Sinbad?" Minerva bravely nodded, she would do anything for her precious brother. And anything to keep her promise with little Minerva.

* * *

It was when Sinbad turned three that their story began to write itself. Minerva was a clever six-year-old who loved talking to anyone and everyone who crossed her path and vise-versa (even if they always ended up getting an earful of interesting facts that were years ahead of any other six-year-old's understanding), and Sinbad was an equally excited kid with a peculiar want to gain more knowledge and be as intelligent as his older sister, not that Minerva minded or anything, she loved the kid with all her heart and would do anything to make him happy, including teaching him about everything she knew.

It was also when Sinbad turned three that their father, Badr, had finally returned from the war without one of his legs, but instead, with a gigantic smile plastered on his face because he was finally able to return home and see his beloved family.

Behind the ears of the adults, Sinbad had continuously asked Minerva numerous questions about their father and why war would do such a thing to him. Minerva explained to Sinbad that war was not a good thing and that he should try as hard as he can to avoid it for her sake. Sinbad listened to her every word as usual and nodded in understanding.

It was on this day that Minerva had forgotten all the lingering feelings she still harbored in her heart about her previous life, her name, her everything. But it was okay, as long as she had Sinbad and their parents with her, she was happy.

* * *

Months later, Minerva was determined to bring Sinbad outside in order to teach him anything and everything she knew about plants, from poisonous ones to ones you could actually eat, because this would be useful to him in the future, she declared. The two of them spotted Parthevia soldiers walking the streets with numerous bags of goods and whatnot; Minerva quickly steered Sinbad away from the soldiers, and changed their plans last minute. Now they were enjoying the comfort of their father's boat beneath them and the serene clouds above them.

"Min, look a fish!" Minerva's eyes followed where Sinbad's chubby three-year-old finger pointed and indeed there was a cloud that vaguely looked somewhat like a fish, she laughed. Minerva continued to watch her younger brother as his eyes constantly brightened up with each little picture he saw in the sky. She remembers him telling her once that cloud watching was his favorite thing to do because he could imagine anything and it would be up there, Minerva nodded in agreement and joined him in his game. Before knowing it, the two had already fallen asleep under the blankets that their father had always kept on the boat.

It wasn't until a little while later that Minerva was awakened by their father's loud exclamations of, "Minerva, Sinbad! Why are you two here!?" Minerva slowly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes only to see the three of them already far into the waters.

Minerva sighed and proceeded to scold their clumsy father, "Papa, you already know that Sin and I like to play on your boat sometimes, next time you have to check under the blankets for us before you leave." She loved seeing the baffled expressions on her parents' and every other adult's faces when she acted more like a fifteen-year-old rather than a six-year-old. Though after watching her father accumulate little tears at the end of his eyes, Minerva sighed yet again and tip-toed upwards to pat the grown man's violet head like an awkward puppy, "It's okay papa, at least we're finally out here with you, Sinbad's always asking me how it's like out at sea and I can't really answer him because you never let me go with you." Sinbad nodded enthusiastically at this point.

Minerva felt herself grin when their father's tears automatically disappeared and was replaced by boisterous laughing. Thunder roared loudly in the distance, Minerva saw their father's happy smile slowly drop with slight hesitance, then his laughter quickly ceased and his amusement turned into worry, "It's starting to rain; we should get back to shore before it gets dangerous out here." Minerva nodded and helped their father by holding onto Sinbad for extra protection. Badr gave her a grateful smile before quickly rowing back to shore.

Sinbad's grip was tight on Minerva, as the boat continued to sway back and forth, she could feel his little nails digging into her arm, but she was okay with that because she would do anything to keep her baby brother safe. Minerva could feel Sinbad shivering violently from the cold rain, she nearly cursed under her breath as she held onto him even tighter to keep the warmth in. Looking up, she could see her father bite his lip in worry, "Papa?" She slowly asked, her father abruptly stopped paddling and bent down to gather her and Sinbad in his arms for a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Minerva, this is getting really dangerous, I'm trying my best to navigate us out of this storm, the boat might capsize, if anything happens please try to save yourself and your brother first, don't worry about me." Minerva froze because this was the first time she had ever seen or heard her father so serious. She could feel her heartbeat become erratic, she was scared, scared because she was helpless in this kind of situation, scared because she was only a little girl in this world.

"Daddy." Both Minerva and their father looked at Sinbad with surprised expressions on their faces. He was calm, absolutely calm and it was honestly terrifying through Minerva's eyes. "There," He pointed, "it's over there, not this way, over there." Minerva's eyes slowly made its way to their father who looked down at Sinbad with a surprised expression on his face.

Locking eyes with her father, Minerva softly smiled, "Go that way, believe in Sinbad, papa." Their father nodded and began to hastily row towards the direction that their precious Sinbad pointed out. The rain continued to pelt the three of them, Minerva held on to Sinbad closely and prayed that they would get out of this storm quickly, because that was all she could do.

With one last push, they made it outside of the storm, Minerva let out a long sigh and hugged their father with Sinbad snug in between the two of them. "We got out of the storm." Their papa breathlessly said, he was tired and watching him made Minerva feel the same fatigue. "Sinbad is a special kid." He sighed.

Minerva nodded, "Just like last time papa?" she asked taking a seat on the damp boat floor. Badr took a seat next to Minerva, he nodded as a grin crawled its way onto his face.

"Yeah Min, just like last time, I think Sinbad has the power to choose the right fate." He beamed, "I feel so blessed, both my children are amazingly gifted and I'm so proud of them." Minerva quietly watched as their father burst out laughing, she found herself smiling too. "I just know it! Sinbad is going to be the man that will change this world! And with Minerva watching over him I have nothing to worry about!" He laughed pulling both Minerva and Sinbad into a warm hug.

Minerva wished with all her heart that little moments like these would last forever but two years passed by quickly and their story had finally begun to unravel.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry there's still not that much action, or adventure, in this chapter but I'm sure things will pick up soon lol... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the tidbits of Minerva's life with Sinbad, if you couldn't tell already this story goes along the lines of Adventures of Sinbad hence all the dumb time skips.(Maybe I'll write a separate story about Sinbad's childhood with Minerva who knows?) Anyhow, I hope this new style of writing is okay (I mean I like it but whatever right?) because this is my first time writing a reincarnation fic let alone a whole complex story with all kinds of genres lol. And now I hope I kept you interested enough to stick with me, see ya next time!


End file.
